


When You Are The News

by KendraBC



Category: Newsroom - Fandom, The Newsroom
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraBC/pseuds/KendraBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young woman shows up at the newsroom one day Mac becomes the biggest news story at ACN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie just finished a phone call with a source when she looked up and saw a young woman that she has never seen before and who appeared to be looking for someone. She was a little younger than Maggie. The young woman had brown hair passed her shoulders and she had brown eyes. She was about Mac’s height but she was a little heavier. She appeared to have come from money because the bag she had was at least over five hundred dollars. Maggie stood up decided to approach her and ask if she needed help.

“Hi, I am Maggie Jordan. Can I help you with something.”

The young woman looked at her startled and once she got her bearing’s she studied Maggie for a moment and then answered her.

“Yes hello Maggie, I am looking for MacKenzie McHale. I was told that she works here.”

“Yes Mac works here. She is the EP for News Night. But she isn’t in the building at the moment. She and Will had to appear in court…”

“Because of the lawsuit that Jerry Dantana put against ACN.”

“Yes, that’s correct…”

“I know all about it and he won’t win. Jerry Dantana won’t get one dollar.”

“Yeah we all try to stay confident in the fact that he won’t win… Is Mac expecting you?”

Maggie waited for the young woman to respond who seemed to not really be paying attention to what she was saying. She was looking around when her eyes fell on Mac’s office door.

“That’s her office right there. I am going to go wait in there until she arrives.”

Maggie was about to object when the young woman just walked straight to Mac’s office without waiting looking back. Maggie was about to follow her when Jim approached her who was also looking towards the young woman who just went into Mac’s office and shut the door behind her.

“Who’s that?”

“I have no idea… She didn’t tell me her name but something is oddly familiar about her. What should we do? Should we get her out of there? Should we call Mac?”

“Yeah perhaps you should try to get ahold of Mac. They should be finished by now. I am going to go see if I can get any more information about the young woman and I will try to get a name.”

Jim was about to make his way towards Mac’s office when Tess, Kendra, Gary, Neal, Tamara, and Jenna all gathered in front of Mac’s office and tried to get a good look at the young woman inside. Neal decided to take a picture of the young woman and send it to Mac. They all started asking each other questions at once. 

“Who is she?”

“What is she doing here?”

“Why is she looking for Mac?”

“Oooh I like her bag and her hair is pretty.”

“Does Mac know she is here?”

“What’s her name?”

It seemed that news really does travel fast. Then Don and Sloane walked into the newsroom and saw everyone gathered in front of Mac’s office and decided to have a look themselves at the young woman inside Mac’s office who was paying no attention to everyone gawking at her. She could obviously see and hear everything that they were doing. 

……………..

Will and Mac were making their way to where Lonny was parked when her phone rang. She saw it was Maggie so she slide to answer it. She let Will guide her into the back seat where he then took the seat next to her.

“Hello Maggie, tell everyone we are on our way back. We will…”

“Mac there is this young woman here looking for you. She is sitting in your office and everyone is gathering around there and trying to figure out who she is.”

“Wait… what?! A young woman? Who is she? What’s her name? And why is she in my office?”

“Yes a young woman. She didn’t tell me her name. She just said she was looking for you and that she was going to wait in your office until you came back. She seemed very adamant.”

Mac was about to answer when her phone made a dig informing her that she has received a text. She removed the phone from her ear to look down to see if it was from anyone important. It was Neal and it was picture of the young woman that was causing so much commotion at ACN. Mac couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew right away who this young woman is. She never in a million years would have guessed she would ever come looking for Mac. She always thought it would be the other way around. To be honest Mac thought that she would never see her again. Mac just sat there staring at her phone with tears about to fall. She didn’t even hear Will or even Maggie speaking loudly on the side of the line. Will placed his hand on Mac’s to get her to look at him. Once Mac looked into Will’s eyes she could see the concern. Mac gave Will an encouraging smile and then placed the phone back to her ear.

“Maggie please tell her everyone to get away from my office and for no one to approach the young woman in my office.’’

“Okay…”

“Thanks. We will be there as soon as we can.”

Mac hung up the phone and asked Lonny if her could drive any faster. Will wanted to ask what was going on but as if Mac could read his thoughts she took his hand and looked into his eyes.

“You will know everything soon I promise. I just need time to do something.”

Will nodded and gave her hand a squeeze and looked down for a moment at his engagement on her finger. Then his eyes met Mac’s once again and he smiled back at her. Once they arrived in the newsroom everyone was trying there best to remain where they were and not ask questions. Will’s face also told them not to bother Mac at the moment. Mac didn’t look at anyone she just made her way to her office alone and she shut the door behind her and closed the blinds. When Mac turned around the young woman was standing and looking directly into MacKenzie’s eyes. 

“Olivia…”

“Hello MacKenzie or should I call you mom?”


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was sitting on a chair in Macke… her mother’s office trying to block out the people gawking at her on the other side of the door when she saw her. There she was in the flesh; her mother. She made a beeline for her office to her, and as soon as the people that were standing in front of her office saw her approaching, scattered to pretend that they weren’t in fact paying attention to what was happening. When Mac pushed the door to her office opened Olivia was at first stunned that her mother was actually in front of her. Olivia had thought about this moment so many times since she finally found out who her mother was. She couldn’t believe she was really in front of her. Each time that Olivia had imagined this moment she would go into her mother’s open arms and they would embrace each other crying tears of joy, relief, and sorrow, for all the time they lost together. But now that the moment was finally here, she wasn’t sure how she felt or how her mother felt, so she went to her first instinct - defensive. Mac just fished shutting the last blind when she then turned toward Olivia. Olivia saw nothing but love and joy in her mother’s eyes, but she also saw some regret. Olivia let down her defense a bit but then she built it up again by folding her arms across her chest as a subconscious way of protecting herself. Of what, she wasn’t sure yet.

“Olivia…”

“Hello MacKenzie, or should I call you mom?”

Mac just stood there really not knowing how to respond, and Olivia could tell that her defense was too high, so she let it down a bit. She lowered her voice a bit and then spoke.

“Is it true? Are you really my mother?”

Of course Olivia knew it was true. She wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t. She was given more than enough proof that stated that MacKenzie McHale was indeed her mother, but Olivia needed to hear the words. She needed to hear her mother say the words. Mac looked into her daughter’s eyes and she could tell that she knew the truth, but she needed her to confirm it. She also knew that they were both trying their best to keep their tears at bay and to stay strong. For what, she didn’t know.

“Yes, it is true. I am your mother.”

Olivia let out a breath that she had been holding, and relief swept across her face. Then a million things were going through her head at once. She didn’t know what to do or how to feel. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to pace back and forth. Olivia felt she was about to lose it and let it all out. But it couldn’t happen, not just yet. Mac watched her daughter a moment and could see that her daughter was struggling with her emotions, a feeling she knew too well. She was always better at helping others with their emotions than dealing with her own. Mac approached her daughter and lightly grabbed her shoulder. Olivia stopped her pacing, but her arms remained wrapped around herself. Mac could tell that Olivia was battling with herself with how she should feel, and she wished her daughter would just let it all out, but she knew that would take time. If Olivia were anything like her she would be stubborn and try to keep it in as long as possible. Mac rubbed her daughter’s shoulder gently and then led her to sit down on the couch where she sat beside her. Olivia calmed down a bit and then decided to speak.

“Why… I mean why did you… Was it because I was sick?”  
Mac was about to give an answer when the door of her office flew open and Leona Lansing came storming in. Leona gave Mac a quick glance before making her way towards Olivia and started to pull her from the couch. Both Mac and Olivia were a little stunned, and it took them awhile to understand what was happening. They were almost to the door when Olivia got her bearings and pulled herself out of Leona’s grasp which caused Leona to stop in her tracks. Leona turned herself around to face an angry and hurt Olivia.

“No Grams! I know now. I know the truth and nothing you can do or say can prevent that. I know that MacKenzie is my mother.”

Leona sent a glare towards Mac who stood up and made her way to stand on the side of her daughter. Leona wanted to get her granddaughter out of there; she would deal with MacKenzie McHale later.

“Olivia we are going, now.”

“I said no. Every single day of my life ever since I could speak I asked you who my mother was and where she was. And never once did you give me an answer. Today, I finally got my answer and I will get my answers to the millions of other questions I have. I deserve to know, I deserve the answers. You can no longer stop me from finding them.”

Leona studied her granddaughter for a second, and knew that Olivia meant every word and knew sooner or later that this day would come.

“Fine, but not here. There is an audience outside and it’s bad enough they know what they think they know already. MacKenzie here has a show to produce at eight, and it will be late by the time you get done with everything. We all have had enough excitement for the day. So how about we agree to meet tomorrow for breakfast?”

Both Olivia and Mac nodded their heads in agreement.

“Okay good. I think we should have it at my apartment so there will be no audience like today. I will email you my address MacKenzie. Now Olivia, will you please come with me.”

Olivia looked at her mother who just gave her an encouraging smile that she do what her grandmother said, and that everything would be okay for now. Olivia gave her mother a small smile, and then followed her grandmother out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**I would like to explain some things: This chapter has been written as a flashback and as if a story is being told. Mac was 18 when she became pregnant with Olivia and she was 19 when she was born. The year in the present is 2012 and Mac is about to turn 41 and Olivia is 21 going to be 22. I gave Mac Emily’s birthday and age.** …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It was the spring of 1990 and MacKenzie McHale was almost through her first year at Cambridge University. Mac had spent the entire school year in class or locked in her dorm room studying. Mac really didn’t have any friends at school because she really didn’t have time to make any. The only person she considered to be on friendly basis with was her roommate Jackie. Jackie was the opposite of Mac, she tended to skip class and she attended just about every party on and off campus. All year she would beg Mac to have some fun and go with her to one of the parties, but Mac would always turn her down; until one night she was fed up with a paper she was working on and she was tired of Jackie always begging her to go so she said yes. Jackie insisted that Mac wear something of hers because according to her, everything that Mac owned was dull and underwhelming. The party was in one of the suites in the dorms on the other side of campus. Once they got to the party, Jackie stayed with Mac until a guy started hitting on her so Mac found herself in a corner drinking a concoction of alcohols, strong alcohols. Mac was on her third cup when she saw him; the only guy, or rather, the only person Mac had noticed all year. He wasn’t in any of her classes, but some how on her way to class or to the library she would some how see him. She wondered if he ever saw her. Mac just didn’t see him; she saw him in the sense that in the few seconds she would see him she noticed every detail she could. She noticed his wavy brown hair and his brown eyes, she noticed his dimples when he smiled, she noticed his black leather jacket, and the fact that he was a rebel without a cause. If Mac wasn’t as wasted as she was she would never have had the guts to go right up to him and blurt out that she thought he was some kind of hunk. He held Mac steady and flashed his dimpled smiled that she loved so much. He introduced himself and Mac realized that after months of pining for him from afar, that she never found out his name. "Andrew Lansing," he said in his American accent. Before Mac knew it she was laying on top of a bed in a dark room with Andrew on top of her. Despite his bad boy image, Andrew was rather gentle and kind with Mac. Mac had to admit she did want this moment to happen, she just wished she wasn’t drunk out of her mind so she could be able to remember most of it. When it was over they both got dressed and Andrew walked Mac back to her room. Before leaving, Andrew gave Mac one last kiss and Mac went into her room and fell on her bed and didn’t wake again until the next morning, when she had to battle a major hangover. Thank god it was the weekend. Mac swore that she would never let Jackie talk to her into attending another party again. Mac went on about the rest of the school year doing what she did before; attending all her classes and always studying. Mac only saw Andrew around campus a couple of times, and it was a little awkward. They would just smile at each other and be on their ways. A few weeks later, Mac started to feel queasy and dizzy. At first, Mac tried to shake it off and power her way through the day, but she had this deep feeling and she had to find out if that feeling was true. So she went to the campus’s health services and her feeling turned out to be true; she was pregnant. Mac became scared and unsure of what to do. One thing she was sure about was that the baby would be born; she wasn’t about to kill an innocent child because of a mistake she made. She just didn’t know if she wasn’t going to keep the baby or not. She promised herself until she figured it out she would keep the fact to herself, she would hide it from the people at school and her family. But there was one person she did think deserves to know and that was Andrew, the father. When Mac told Andrew he of course was freaked out ,but he promised to help Mac with any expenses she needed. That was the last time that she ever saw Andrew because a week later when he was out riding his motorcycle, a driver who wasn’t paying attention hit the back of the bike sending Andrew to be thrown off his bike, killing him instantly. When Mac found out she cried for hours and hours. She cried for Andrew, for herself, and for their child. Mac went on about the next nine months distancing herself from those around her and she put more and more time into her studies. She also made sure that she attended all her doctors appointments to make sure that everything was okay. Mac never told anyone else that she was pregnant and she assumed that no one suspected. On January 3rd 1991, Mac gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. As soon as Mac saw her daughter she was overcome with love and joy. She has never seen anything more precious in her life. She was head over heels in love with her daughter and she knew that she could never give her up. This amazing bundle of joy was hers and she vowed she would try to be the best mother she could to her daughter. She would do anything in her power to ensure that her daughter had the best life possible. She named her daughter Olivia Morgan. She wasn’t sure yet if she should have her last name or Andrew’s. She promised herself she would call her parents and tell them the news; she could only imagine what their reaction will be. She knew there would be some disappointment there but she also knew there would be love and support. Mac was fast asleep when she heard a bunch of commotion in her room. When she opened her eyes she could see two doctors and a bunch of nurses gathered around her daughter’s basinet. Mac couldn’t move; she knew something was terribly wrong. They were wheeling her daughter out of the room when Mac found her voice and she made a move to try to get out of her bed and follow. “Wait! Where are you taking my daughter? What’s wrong with my baby girl?” One of the nurses went back into the room and caught Mac before she fell. She informed Mac that Olivia had come down with a high fever and they needed to take her for some tests. Mac tried again to get out of the bed and go after her daughter because she needed to be with her, but the nurse gently pushed her back down. The nurse told Mac that she couldn’t go because she had just given birth and she had to give the doctors time to figure out what was wrong with her daughter. Three agonizing hours later, a doctor with a grim face walked into Mac’s hospital room and broke the news to her that the daughter she had just given birth to was ill, seriously ill. The doctors diagnosed Olivia with leukemia. It was going to be a very long and difficult road. The doctors gave Olivia a fifty percent chance of survival. Mac thought her heart was going to fall out of her chest. Mac told the doctors to do whatever they needed to do to ensure that her daughter survived. Soon Mac was taken to see her daughter who was being kept in a special room. Before Mac went into the room she had to put on a mask, gloves and gown so her daughter wouldn’t catch any infections. Mac spent all the time she could with her daughter that she had forgotten about anything else. She had forgotten about telling her parents and about school. Mac was heading to her daughter’s room when she could hear a woman at the nurses desk asking about her and her daughter. The voice was American and Mac didn’t recognize it. Mac made her way to see who it was, and there standing at the nurses station was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes; the woman looked like she came from money. The woman was also loud; she was yelling at one of the poor nurses when Mac approached her and informed her that she was the one she was looking for. She looked over Mac once before introducing herself as Leona Lansing, Andrew’s mother and Olivia’s grandmother. Leona explained to Mac that Andrew had informed her of her pregnancy, and since Andrew died she had been keeping tabs on Mac. She tried to get there as soon possible when she heard the news that her granddaughter was born. Leona however wasn’t aware yet of Olivia terminal illness. Leona asked if she could see her granddaughter so Mac first informed Leona about Olivia’s cancer. When Leona finally saw her granddaughter she couldn’t help but to cry. She cried because of what the little girl was going through and what she would have to go through for a long time. She also cried because this was her son’s daughter and her son was gone, and there was a chance Olivia could be too. Leona spent the next few days at the hospital with Mac and Olivia. She could see that Mac was having a very difficult time holding it together. Any mother who had a daughter that they love and had to watch them go through what Olivia was going through would be difficult to watch. Mac was, in a way, was still a child herself. She had her entire life ahead of her, but now she had to make the sacrifice and put everything that she had wanted to do on hold and focus on getting her daughter through this terrible illness. Mac knew she would have to make sacrifices when she found out she was pregnant, but she never imagined anything like this; no mother really does. So Leona made her an offer. The day and the moment where Mac was at her worst and was just about to break, Leona ushered her out of Olivia’s room and brought her somewhere private. Leona told Mac it was clear that she loved Olivia and that she would do anything for her and do what is best for her. She told Mac that she was young and she shouldn’t have to go through what she was going through; she should be able to go to school, graduate, fall in love and start her career. Leona offered to make all that happen for Mac. She told Mac that those were the things Mac should be doing and she didn’t seem like she was emotionally strong right now. Olivia deserved the best doctors and the best care possible and Leona said she would do anything to make that happen because she had the power and she knew Mac did not. Leona gave Mac her word that Olivia would get all that she needed to live, and all Mac had to do was go live her life like she had planned before she got pregnant. No one besides the two of them knew about Mac being Olivia’s mother and no one would have to know. Mac of course fought Leona and she knew that she had no right but her strength was getting weaker. Mac was Olivia’s mother and she would love that little girl until her dying day. Mac had promised her daughter the day she was born that she would always do what was best for her and deep down she thought that that was for her to go with Leona and get the best care possible even though she couldn’t be there for her. Mac reluctantly agreed to Leona’s terms and the next day was the day Mac would never forget. That was the day when her daughter was transported to Boston’s Children’s Hospital in the States, and where she was transported out of her life. That was the day where Mac lost a big part of her heart._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Mac was standing in front of the door to Leona Lansing’s apartment and stood there for a second. Mac was very nervous and she still couldn’t get over the event that took place last night in her office. Her daughter, her beautiful daughter has come back into her life. Mac finally rang the bell and was greeted by Leona’s housekeeper. 

“Hello, I am MacKenzie McHale.”

“Hello. Yes, Ms. Lansing is expecting you.”

“Yes, I am. Hello MacKenzie.”

Mac turned around to find Leona with a look on her face like she really wasn’t looking forward to this breakfast and Mac really wasn’t surprise. Leona then addressed her housekeeper. 

“Marie, would you please take Ms. McHale’s coat and then please go get Olivia.’’

“I am right here!”

Olivia came flying down the stairs and just about tripped down the last step. 

“Olivia you have to be carful and what is going on with your hair?”

Olivia gave Mac a quick smile before responding to her grandmother.

“I am sorry Grams. I am just a little nervous and excited. Sorry it took me so long to get ready. I was helping Marie with breakfast before I got ready. And what about my hair?”

Leona just rolled her eyes because her granddaughter was well aware of what she meant. Mac looked at her daughter and couldn’t help but to smile. Her daughter had gorgeous hair, which she certainly didn’t get from her. It was thick and wavy, like Andrew’s. Last night she had worn her hair straight and Mac admitted that she preferred it natural. Olivia then approached her mother and it almost looked like she was about to hug her but at the last moment she hooked her arm with Mac’s arm. 

“Come on let’s go sit down. I am hungry and I am sure you will love what Marie and I made.”

Mac let her daughter guide her into the dinning room with Leona following them.

“I am hungry too and I am sure I will. And I think your hair is gorgeous.”

Olivia just beamed at her mother and they both took their seats next to each other on one side of the table and Leona took her seat across from Olivia. Once they were seated Marie brought out the food. Leona thanked Marie and then she went back into the kitchen. Mac couldn’t help the smile on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a Belgian waffle.

“This looks absolutely delicious! Did you really help Marie make this?”

Mac looked at her daughter who shifted in her chair before answering. 

“Yeah… well… I try. I tried. I am getting better and I am trying to learn. Marie did most of the work of course. I am trying to learn. I am getting a little better… I didn’t set anything on fire this time.’’

Mac just smiled at her daughter with a knowing smile. Yes, Olivia was defiantly her daughter. She inherited her terrible cooking skills, the poor thing. But at least Olivia kept trying and hasn’t been forced yet to give up. Mac tried for awhile to cook but after almost burning down Will’s apartment he made her swear that she would never try cooking again, at least not on her own. 

“Well it looks absolutely delicious and I am sure you were a big help to Marie.”

“I hope so… May I ask you a question?”

It was Mac’s turn to shift in her seat and then she looked into her daughter’s eyes and told her of course she could.

“What part of England are you from?”

“Oh! I am an American. I was born here. My parents, your grandparents were both born in England. Your grandfather was a British Ambassador in America appointed by Margaret Thatcher. So at the time of my birth your grandparents were living here in America. America is my home. I mean you were born in Cambridge, England and you are still an American…”

“Wait, I was born in England?”  
Mac looked at her daughter confused by the question but then she quickly realized that Leona hasn’t even told Olivia where she was born. Mac gave Leona a quick glance and she couldn’t really read her expression. Mac then turned her attention to her daughter. 

“Yes. You were born in Cambridge during my winter break of my sophomore year.”

Mac looked again at Leona trying to decide how much she should tell her daughter at the moment. As if Leona knew what Mac was thinking she gave Mac a quick look before looking across the table at Olivia. 

“Olivia, how about we finish eating and then the three of us will go into the sitting room and we all will talk.”

“Okay. I waited almost twenty two years, what’s another ten minutes or so?”

“Olivia Morgan.”

Leona gave her granddaughter a warning look while Olivia gave her an innocent look right back. Mac however had a surprised look on her face that Olivia noticed.

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing… Well your middle name Morgan. It’s the name I gave you. It is also my middle name. I am just surprised Leona refers to you that way.”

“I didn’t know that either. I am sure I going to find out many things that I don’t know.”

An hour later Olivia was sitting in the sitting room trying to let all the things she was just told sink in. Mac did most of the talking with Leona injecting here and there. Olivia knew she would be thinking about everything she was told for awhile. Mac and Leona just sat there in silence waiting for Olivia to speak. Olivia just sat there staring at her hands and Mac couldn’t take it any longer.

“Olivia… How are you? Do you have any questions?”

Olivia was about to say no and say that she needed some time to think about it all but she wanted to confirm one thing that seemed to stick out to her.

“Yes I do. So you just gave me up like that? My grandmother simply convinced you that I would be better off with her? It was that easy?”

Mac was about to answer Olivia’s questions but by a look in her grandmother’s eyes and the fact that Mac couldn’t look her in the eyes Olivia got her answer. There was more to the story and Olivia knew she wouldn’t be getting the real answer in that moment. So she stood up which stopped Mac from speaking. Olivia looked directly to her mother.

“Just forget it. I just need some time to go through everything. It’s just too much all at once. I just want to go to my room and think. Thank you for coming today and for giving me some answers.”

Mac really didn’t know what to say so she just nodded and Olivia gave her small smile and exited the sitting room leaving Mac and Leona alone. Mac sat there a moment longer then without a word she got up to leave but Leona words stopped her in her tracks. 

“Thank you.”

Mac didn’t dare to turn to look back at Leona so she just stood there a moment then she let herself out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Mac was getting restless. It has been three days since the breakfast at Leona’s. The day where she told her daughter everything, well almost everything. The look on Olivia’s face broke Mac’s heart. It was a mix of confusion and hurt and a hint of something else. Olivia had asked for time to process everything and that was what Mac was doing but it was hard because she was worried about what her daughter was going through and the fact that she hasn’t seen or spoken to her since. Mac thought about either calling her, texting her or even going by Leona’s apartment but she had to be patient and not push her daughter. Olivia would contact her when she was ready and that was exactly what she did. That night after Will and Mac finally made it back to his apartment after work Mac’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi Mm… Not sure what to call you… Anyway, it’s me Olivia. I hope I am not calling too late.” 

“Oh no it’s not too late sweetheart. You can call me at anytime. How are you? I am so happy that you called.”

“I am okay. I have been trying to process everything… I was wondering if we could meet up, do something without Grams.”

“Yes, of course. We could have lunch… or dinner. Dinner will have to be late because it would have to be after the show. I might be able to move some things so we could have lunch. I am so sorry, it seems like I am too busy to make time for you. I don’t want it to seem like that.”

“It’s fine, I understand. We could have dinner tomorrow night after the show if that’s okay?”

“Yes, that would be perfect. Do you want me to pick you up or meet up somewhere? Is there anywhere special you want to go eat?”

“I can meet you at ACN and it doesn’t matter to me where we eat. You can choose the place.”

“Okay, that’s fine.”

“Okay. So I will meet you at ACN around nine, right?”

“Yes, that would be great. I will try to wrap things up as early as I can so you won’t have to wait that long.”

“You don’t have to rush. I wouldn’t mind waiting a bit… Well it’s getting late I should probably get some sleep.”

“Oh… Okay. I will see you tomorrow night. Goodnight… sleep well.”

“Thank you. Goodnight. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The next night five minutes after eight Olivia arrived at ACN. When she made her way into the bullpen Maggie soon spotted her and approached her.

“Hi Maggie.”

“Hi Olivia. Mac said you were coming but she wasn’t expecting you to come until after the show was over. Do you want me to tell her that you are here?”

“No, that’s okay. Yes I told her that I was planning to arrive at nine but I wanted to see it all in action. To see her in action and I didn’t want her to know because I wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

“Oh. I am sure it wouldn’t make Mac uncomfortable. I actually think it would make her really happy that you would be interested in seeing the way she works. I could take you into the control room and you could sit in the back?”

Olivia thought about Maggie’s offer for a moment before nodding in agreement, Maggie gave her a smile then started walking in the direction of the control room with Olivia close behind. When they entered the room Olivia stayed in the back while Maggie approached Mac in the front and tapped her shoulder, said something in her ear then pointed to Olivia in the back. Mac gave her daughter a big smile and a small wave before turning her attention back to the screens in front of her. Maggie went back to Olivia and ushered her to where she could sit and watch. Once Olivia was settled Maggie left the control room and headed back to the bullpen. Olivia quickly looked over all the other people in the control room and looked to see what each person was doing but soon she focused solely on her mother. She watched Mac closely with such focus and interest as if she looked anywhere else she would miss something important. During the break Mac turned off her headset and made her way towards Olivia. She noticed that Olivia looked liked a child who was somewhere where she wasn’t suppose to be. It was as if she thought Mac would be upset with her for being there. So Mac gave her a smile and Olivia let out a breath she was holding. 

“Hello, Maggie told me that you wanted to see what I did as an EP.”

“Yes. I hope that’s okay. I wanted to ask you about it last night when we talked but I was nervous. So instead I just showed up here without telling you. I am sorry.”

Mac placed her hand over her daughter’s and lean down a bit so she was eye level with Olivia’s. 

“Oh sweetheart you don’t know how happy I am to have you here and the fact you are interested in what I do. There is no reason to apologize and please don’t ever feel nervous to talk to me. And you are welcome here and in any other part of my life anytime you want.”

Olivia looked into her mother’s eyes and she could see that she meant every word. Olivia didn’t know how to respond so she bit her bottom lip and looked down at her mother’s hand over her own. Then she looked back into Mac’s eyes and gave her a smile. A man’s voice then informed Mac that there was ten seconds left. Mac nodded and then started to pull Olivia from her chair.

“Come on up here with me. You can have a front row seat.”

Olivia stood in the front with her mother and when Mac wasn’t speaking to Will over the headset or to anyone else she would explain how certain things worked to Olivia. Olivia took in every word. When the show was over Mac had to wrap up a few things so Olivia went to Mac’s office and waited until she was finished. Mac finished up thirty minutes later and headed to her office. She heard that Olivia was talking to someone else. And she realized that person was Rebecca Halliday. When Mac opened her office door her daughter and Rebecca were both seated near each other with Rebecca’s hand on Olivia’s arm and were deep in conversation that they didn’t hear Mac enter her office until she stepped further in.

“Hello Mac.”

“Hello Rebecca. I didn’t know we had a meeting planned?”

“That’s because we don’t. I was upstairs discussing some things with Charlie and I heard that Olivia was here so I came down to see her and how she was doing.”

“Oh… I didn’t realize you knew Olivia or you were close.”

For some reason Mac felt herself becoming defensive towards the lawyer. Rebecca was about to respond but Olivia beat her to it.

“Aunt Becca was the one who helped me to find out the truth… The fact that you are my mother.”

“Oh, thank you Rebecca. Aunt? I didn’t realize that you were related to Leona?”

Rebecca gave a light chuckle before responding.

“No no I am not related to Leona or Olivia… Well… Olivia and I do share DNA.”

Mac looked at Rebecca with a questioning look well Olivia looked at Rebecca to stop her teasing then she explained to Mac what Rebecca meant.

“Yes we do share DNA, that is true. It is because Aunt Becca saved my life. I needed a bone marrow donor and she was a match.”

Mac tried to fight back the tears that wanted to fall and looked at Rebecca with such admiration.

“Thank you, Rebecca.”

“There is no need to thank me Mac. I would do it again in a heartbeat. In saving Olivia’s life I saved my own. By donating my marrow to Olivia not only did I get the best career I could ever ask for, I also had the opportunity to help save the life of this amazing young woman… Well I should be going. I have a few more things to do. I hope you have nice dinner.”

Rebecca and Olivia both stood up and hugged each other. Rebecca whispered something in Olivia’s ear, which Mac couldn’t hear. When they pulled apart Olivia just nodded and then smiled. Rebecca then gathered her coat and briefcase. Before leaving Mac’s office she stopped in front of Mac.

“You put someone very special on this earth and I hope that despite what happened in the past she will allow you to see just how special she is.”

Rebecca gave one final look at Olivia and then pulled open the door.

“Goodnight ladies. Enjoy your dinner.”

“Goodnight.” Both Mac and Olivia said in unison.

Mac organized the things on her desk a bit then she gathered her coat and bag while Olivia gathered her own coat. Mac and Olivia were both ready to leave when Mac pulled open the door to her office to find Will on the other side about to push the door open which caused Mac to jump back a bit.

“Jesus, Will!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startled you. I wanted to leave these notes for tomorrow’s show on your desk. I thought you already left for dinner.”

“We are about to leave now.”

Mac turned to Olivia and gestured her to come closer.

“I guess it is time that you two should meet. Olivia, this is Will McAvoy. Will, this is my daughter Olivia.”

“Yes, Mr. McAvoy. I have heard a lot about you. I was hoping that I would get to meet you soon.”

“It’s nice to meet you. You can call me Will. I take it you watch the show?”

“I have only started watching the show, after I learned who my mother was… I think you should have dinner with us. Would you like to have dinner with us?”

Will studied Olivia for a moment. She might not have physically looked entirely like Mac but she was certainly was her daughter in the things she did and the way she acted. Will recognized the look in Olivia’s eyes, which helped him to prepare to whatever was coming his way. Will looked at Mac who was looking at Will for an answer with a look between hope and nervousness. 

“Yes I would love to have dinner with you two beautiful ladies.”

Mac smiled while Olivia looked pleased with herself. Will knew that this would be an eventful dinner. 

They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes after. It was a quiet ride for the most part. Much like her mother, Olivia seemed to have won Loony over. They were seated as soon as they got there thanks to Will’s status. They were seated at a table next to the window with a beautiful view of the New York City skyline. Mac and Olivia sat on one said of the table while Will sat across from Mac. They were all quiet for the most part while they looked over the menu and spoke to waiter to order their food once that was done, that was when Olivia finally spoke looking directly at Will.

“So you and my mother are engaged. The ring you gave her is very beautiful.”

“Thank you…”

“I heard that you two have a past… You were together before but then… Well you know what happened. I also heard that you have treated my mother like something you found on the bottom on your shoe for the most part and my mother took it because of the guilt she felt. She apologized many times and tried to get your forgiveness. Yes, occasionally you would show her some form of kindness. I am surprised you proposed. It seems out of the blue from what has happened in the past. I mean did you apologize? Did you apologize to my mother for what you put her through, the years of verbal abuse?”

Mac just sat there in shock gapping at her daughter. Mac has never been at the lost for words before. She then looked at Will who also seemed to be unsure of what to say. She could also see the pain and anger in his eyes as well. Mac knew that Will was trying to decided at how to respond. Mac finally found her voice.

“Olivia…”

“No, Mac. Olivia is right. I do owe you an apology, a very long one. We have both been so caught in the moment. Focused on the Dantana case, work and now the fact that you have a daughter. We haven’t been able to sit down and talk about things. And we will but I don’t think that is Olivia’s real issue…”

Will stopped speaking as soon as Olivia stood up and started to gather her things.

“You know what. This was a mistake. Just forget it. I am leaving. Sorry but I can’t.”

Before Mac or Will could respond Olivia made a beeline for the exit. Both Mac and Will stood up to go after Olivia but Will sat Mac back down.

“I’ll go.”

“But Will, she is my daughter.”

“I know that MacKenzie… Believe me I know. Please just wait here and trust me. We will be right back.”

Mac was about to argue but she saw the look in Will’s eyes and she knew she trusted him to turn this around. So she sat back down. Will kissed the top of her head and sent a text to Loony to stop Olivia from getting home. Will smiled when he heard Mac’s voice telling him that if he were not back in five minutes with her daughter she would come after him. Once Will was outside about a block away he saw Lonny standing in front of clearly pissed off Olivia. When Will reached them Olivia turned around and gave Will a look he recognized too well because he has seen it on her mothers face too many times to count. 

“Really McAvoy?”

Will raised his eyebrow at the fact that Olivia was referring to him by his last name but didn’t say anything about it because there were other important matters to discuss.

“Yes, really. Can we please just talk a moment and then I promise you that you can go wherever you want to go.”

Olivia just glared at Will a moment before letting out a huff and allowed Will to move her closer to the building and away from the people trying to walk on the sidewalk. Will than began to talk.

“Look, I know you are going through a lot right now. You just found out who your mother is and you are starting to get to know her and she is starting to get to know you. You must be feeling a lot of things…”

“How do you know what I am feeling? I don’t even know what I am feeling. I don’t even know how I should feel. I don’t what or whom I should be upset at because I wasn’t told the entire truth and I know that. From what I was told it seems that I should be upset with my mother but I don’t want to be upset with her. I have already lost so much time with her already.”

“Then don’t loose this time. Come back in there with me and have dinner with your mother and I.”

Olivia rocked back and forth and studied Will for a moment. Then she nodded her head and she walked with Will back into the restaurant. When Mac saw Will and Olivia walk back into the dinning room and towards their table she couldn’t help the smile on her face. Will held Olivia’s chair out for her but before she sat down she looked at Mac with a panic expression. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I am just so happy that you decided to come back.”

Olivia smiled at Mac then finally took her seat and then Will took his. The food arrived and they all just ate there in silence until Mac finally decided to speak. 

“Olivia, do you go to school?”

“Yes. I attend Harvard for business because Grams wants me in the family business, of course.”

“Do you not like school? Or the program you are in?”

“School is okay. I have to go back after Thanksgiving break. As for my program, I really never thought about entering another one because I have never studied anything else. I spent just about my entire childhood in and out of a hospital so I wasn’t really able to attend school. I was always tutored. I have always lived by life day by day because I wasn’t sure if I had a future so why plan it out? I am in this program because I don’t know anything else.”

Mac had to fight back the tears at her daughter’s words. Mac was grateful at her daughter’s openness but she also felt sorrow for what her daughter has been through and the way she has or had to live her life. Mac always knew what she wanted to do and she loves what she does. Mac wants the same thing for Olivia. A panic look comes across Olivia’s face once again and she looks as though she just confessed more than she had to. 

“Oh… Maybe I said too much.”

“No… No. I am grateful for what you said, for opening up. I am just sorry that is the way you have or had to live your life. I love what I do and I want the same thing for you. You have a future Olivia and you should do what you want and love what you do.”

Olivia gave her mother a teary smiled. Both Mac and Olivia composed themselves and then continued eating. The rest of the dinner was spent with small talk. After they finished their meal Will ordered a piece of Mac’s favorite cake which she shared with Olivia while Will got his own piece. When they were finished they met Lonny out front and he took them to drop off Olivia at Leona’s apartment. When they arrived Mac got out to let Olivia out. Olivia thanked both Will and Mac for dinner and she was about to head in when she turned back around and wrapped her arms around her mother. Mac was taken by surprise so it took her a second to put her arms around her daughter. Mac pulled her daughter tighter. She could smell that Olivia’s hair smelled like lavender. They held each other a few moments longer until they finally let go. Olivia gave her mother a smile and told her that she will talk to her soon. Mac watched Olivia enter the apartment and then she got back into the car and slid next to Will. Will wrapped his arm around her and Mac put her head on Will’s shoulder. 

“This night went better then I had hoped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for reviewing!


End file.
